Soul kepper
by Hiei Shinamura
Summary: Yami Bakura still wants to kill Yugi to get the millenium puzzel. Find out how far will he go to kill the boy. CS MJ YT. R&R please. Fourth chapter coming soon.
1. Puzzel's puzzel

Shina: .  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Shina: .  
  
Kurama: What's going on? Why is it so silent?  
  
Yusuke: She is meditating.  
  
Kurama: What about Hiei?  
  
Yusuke: I have no idea!!  
  
Shina: I GOT IT!!! I dreamed about this and now I want to type it down so leave me alone!! Every body out!  
  
Yusuke/Kurama/ Hiei: I'm out, I'm out!!  
  
Shina: Now, to begin.  
  
  
  
In a party. October 27th 2004.  
  
Tea: Hey Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Oh, Hey Tea. How is Yami?  
  
Tea: He is fine, thank god.  
  
Serenity: Is it true?  
  
Tea: Here is the proof. The golden ring.  
  
Serenity: Wow!! You're so lucky. *sad face* I can't forget him. I love him to much and I miss him.  
  
Tea: You know him better then I do and I know he is fine.  
  
Serenity: I think I'm worrying to much. Hey, did you hear the news?  
  
Tea: Yeah. I still can't believe it. I'm so happy for them.  
  
Serenity: Who would ever thought that Joey, of all people.  
  
Yami: *walks to the girls accompanied by Joey* And what are you ladies talking about?  
  
Joey: My right ear has been beeping all night. Hey. Cheers.  
  
Yami/Serenity/Tea: Cheers.  
  
Joey: To Mai!!  
  
Flash back. May 17th 2004  
  
Joey: Aahh!! What a beautiful morning. How are you my little red eyes black dragon. Wait a sec, what time is it? ITS 9: 27!!??? Oh no, I'm late. My math finals!!  
  
A beautiful day starts with Joey late for school. He runs to his school and finds someone much unexpected.  
  
Joey: Caiba!!? What the heck are you doing here?  
  
Seto: I don't see a reason to tell anything to a dog.  
  
Joey: Hey!! I'm no dog. I remind you that I was second place in Pegasus Tournament.  
  
Seto: I don't really care. Listen, I have precious time and I don't want to waste it speaking with you. Don't you have a test to take today? Get lost.  
  
Joey: Ahh!! My test!!*runs like a maniac to school*  
  
In math class.  
  
Mr. Kiszazz: So that is all. You can all leave, have a nice vacation.  
  
Joey: *slams open the door* WAIT!! Mr. Kissass!! I want to take the test!!  
  
Mr. Kiszazz: AHEM!! It's Mr. Kiszazz to you Wheeler. And you have missed the test. You are too late.  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
In the court yard, Joey sat there hitting his head until Yugi showed up.  
  
Yugi: I heard every thing about the test. Don't worry Joey.  
  
Joey: Don't worry? I flunked the class!  
  
Yugi: Well, not really. You passed with a low grade, I think it was D.  
  
Joey: D? Alright!!! I passed the class!!! Lets go celebrate.  
  
Yugi: *Sweet smile and a little sweat drop* so, you're happy? Oh well. Let's go and get the others.  
  
Joey: OK!! Wait a sec.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Joey: I saw Caiba leave the school when I got here this morning.  
  
Yugi: You did? That's odd. Caiba doesn't take classes anymore.  
  
Joey: Yeah. And to make thing worse, he called me a dog, AGAIN!! I hate it when people call me that. And one more thing, he knew I had a test today. Isn't that weird?  
  
A confident female voice: Dog? For all I know that is true, Dog!!  
  
Joey: What was that? Who's there!!? Huh!? Mai?  
  
Mai: I'm back.  
  
Yugi: Hey Mai. What brings you here? *he said with a welcoming smile*  
  
Mai: Oh nothing. I heard that soon, there might be another dueling tournament so I rushed over here, but I guess it was a lie.  
  
Joey: So you are leaving right?  
  
Mai: Well, of course.. not. I just got here. What's the hurry!  
  
Yugi: Hey Mai, Me and Joey were planning to celebrate cause classes are over with the other. Do you want to join us?  
  
Joey: No, no, nooo!!  
  
Mai: Alright, I am bored.  
  
Yugi: So it's saddled then.  
  
Yugi, Mai and Joey left to look for the others who were planning the same thing. They all went to the nearest fast food restaurant. Tristin was with Serenity, they are both a couple but some times Serenity denies to kiss Trintin. Tea greets Yugi like if he was her little brother, but deeply loves Yami. They all stuff there mouths with food and chatted with Mai for a while. Serenity then decides to leave but she doesn't let Tristin follow her.  
  
Tea: So, how is Yami? I haven't seen him in a while.  
  
Yugi: You know what, I haven't been able to speak with him in a long while. I hope he is all right.  
  
Tristin: Why? Why is Serenity acting like that?  
  
Joey: Who knows. Man, I'm stuffed!  
  
Mai: Hey, I need to find a hotel but I don't know this place very well. Can any of you help me?  
  
Yugi: Sure *looks at his watch. 2:58 PM) Umm, I'm kind of late for a very important reunion in my school. Sorry Mai.  
  
Mai: That's ok Yugi. Tea?  
  
Tea: I have to go to that reunion too. Joey can help you. See ya! *grabs Yugi and leaves running like the wind*  
  
Mai: Oh great, I'm stuck with a dog.  
  
Joey: Hey!! I heard that!!  
  
Mai: Let's get going.  
  
2 hour later and still Mai doesn't want to stay in any hotels.  
  
Mai: All these hotels suck. Joey, I'm tired.  
  
Joey: Mai, I'm hungry.  
  
Mai: Joey, I'm broke.  
  
Joey: Mai, me too. Wait, if you're broke, how can you pay a room in a hotel?  
  
Mai: I used all my money on that stupid cab, don't you remember? You ran out of money and I had to pay. So now I am broke cause of you.  
  
Joey: Oh, to bad. Oh well, you can spend the night inside that trash can over there.  
  
Mai: Hey!! You can't do that!! It's your fault I'm broke.  
  
Joey: So! What do you want me to do!?  
  
Mai: Thanks to you I'm broke soooo, you must be kind enough to let me spend the night in your house.  
  
Joey: WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!????????  
  
Mai: You did make me spend all my money.  
  
Joey: Why you!! You are not going to put one foot in MY home!!  
  
30 min. later  
  
Serenity: Mai?  
  
Mai: Hello Serenity *hugs Serenity* I'm going to spend a couple of days here. I hope you don't mind.  
  
Serenity: Of course not. Make yourself at home.  
  
Joey: I'm going to sleep. *drinks two sleeping pills and walks strait to his room.*  
  
Serenity: We can share my room.  
  
Mai: Ok.  
  
In a museum, Yugi and Tea waited for {I have no idea what is the name of that lady with the weird Egypt stone thingy. The lady with the weird tiara on her head, so I will change her name here. I hope you don't mind, if you now her name, please send it to me by a review, I'm so, so, sooooo sorry. Her name here will be Shinamura. Please forgive me, bad memory!} Shinamura. Yugi needed to ask her some questions. She walks forward from a dark room.  
  
Shinamura: Welcome Yugi. How can I help you?  
  
Yugi: Well, it's that, I haven't heard anything about Yami on a long while.  
  
Shinamura: I see. I can not sense the pharaoh within you.  
  
Tea/Yugi: What!?  
  
Tea: What do you mean!?  
  
Shinamura: Yugi, you must find out what has happened to the mighty pharaoh.  
  
Yugi: But, how?  
  
Shinamura: You must adventure in the millennium puzzle once again and find Yami.  
  
Yugi: But how can I enter the puzzle? Last time he was the one who teleported me in the puzzle.  
  
Shinamura: You must concentrate on the puzzle and you might be able to enter. I do not guarantee that it will be a success, but you must try. Concentrate and help the pharaoh.  
  
Yugi: Well, I will try. Here goes.  
  
Yugi holds up the millennium puzzle and closes his eyes; a golden aura begins to surround him. Tea stared as the teen begins to vanish. The aura becomes stronger and stronger until it blinded Shinamura and Tea. The golden aura then disappears and the millennium puzzle falls on the floor. Yugi was still there, but unconscious on the floor.  
  
Tea: What the heck happened? Yugi!! * She sits beside Yugi and checks his pulse *  
  
Shinamura: He made it. He is inside the puzzle. But only his spirit was aloud to enter. Something must really be happening to the pharaoh.  
  
Tea: Why is that?  
  
Shinamura: One can only enter the puzzle if the pharaoh allows it. The faro must be in need of Yugi. Let us pray for little Yugi. He might be a while in this state so I will keep the body and the puzzle, you must go and rest, I have the feeling that you will be very useful in the future so go and rest. The body is safe with me.  
  
Tea: Well, alright. I will come back tomorrow morning, ok?  
  
Shinamura: Fine.  
  
Tea leaves the museum and Shinamura hid the body in a room that only she knows about. The millennium puzzle shined with a fainted golden aura. Inside the millennium puzzle, Yugi was staring at the place which was different. The walls had blood stains on them and so did the floor.  
  
Yugi: wha, what is this? YAMIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! Where are you, Yami!!!???  
  
Yugi, with high worries in his head started to walk following a trail of blood which was fresher then the others. Yugi followed the trail and on the floor found a piece of clothes, it looked like if it was torn out of the rest.  
  
Yugi: This is definitely Yamis, but it's full of blood. I must hurry  
  
Yugi ran following the trail and reached a mysterious door. The door looked all bashed up, like if someone started to hit the door with a body. Yugi felt a chill run down his spine, he was afraid to see what was behind that door. He swallowed his fear and opened the door. He saw exactly what he was fearing, Yami was on the floor bleeding badly and beside him, an injured fat man that was kicking Yami with all his force. The fat man was the evil side of Caiba, Yugi ran to him and jumped on his back and started to punch him, but Evil Caiba picked up Yugi and threw him to the other side of the room. Yugi landed on his back and did not move.  
  
Evil Caiba: Ha! You pathetic weakling. You think you are a match for me? I will finish my job and kill you, pharaoh.  
  
Yami: Yu-gi.  
  
Yami stretched out his arm at Yugi. Evil Caiba puts all his weight on one foot and violently stomps Yamis back causing him to scream in pain. Yugi woke up and stared at Evil Caiba who then grabbed Yamis hair and lift him from then ground. "And hear you die, Pharaoh" said Evil Caiba with an evil grin. Yugi placed his legs against the wall and with great force he pushed himself, he was flying with great speed and brutally crashed between Evil Caibas legs leaving him with a very squeaky voice. Yugi spotted another door. He grabbed Evil Caibas cloak and dragged him to that door. Yugi opened the door and pushed Evil Caiba in that room, luckily, almost all rooms in the millennium puzzle have traps. In the room where Evil Caiba was locked in, the ceiling began to fall.  
  
Evil Caiba: Blast you, Yugi. I will have my revenge. My revenge, yes, I will use what is left of me to make you feel what fear really is. I will KILL YOU!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
A cracking sound was the only thing you could hear. Yugi felt disgusted. He runs to Yami.  
  
Yugi: Are you alright?  
  
Yami: Only a couple of broken bones and an incredible pain all over my body. *He said with a sweet smile, trying to stay awake*  
  
Yugi: Don't worry Yami, everything will be fine.  
  
Yami: I will teleport you to your body now.  
  
Yugi: No, you are the one in horrible state, you go and get healed. I don't mind, really.  
  
Yami: Thank you so much for your friendship Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Don't mention it. We must find out what did he meant.  
  
Yami: About what?  
  
Yugi: He said he was in a mission.  
  
Yami: I remember, I, I can't, I can't keep my eyes open anymore.  
  
In the museum.  
  
Shinamura: You are here early.  
  
Tea: I couldn't sleep at all.  
  
Shinamura: Don't expect anything. In the millennium puzzle, time is slower then our normal time.  
  
Tea: That means. *sad look in her eyes* I will not know anything about Yugi or Yami?  
  
Shinamura: Even I don't know anything.  
  
Tea: I see.  
  
Yugis body is once again surrounded by a golden aura. Tea and Shinamura looked with great surprise. Yugis body got big and the aura disappeared. Yami was lying down drenched in blood.  
  
Tea: Oh my god. Yami!! *she runs to Yamis aid*  
  
Shinamura: The pharaoh is safe now. Tea, it is now your duty to help the pharaoh with his wounds.  
  
Tea: Yami, please wake up. Please Yami, respond!!  
  
Shinamura: You must go now. Here, don't forget his millennium puzzle.  
  
Tears fell from Teas eyes at the sight of the incredible wounds of Yami. She calls a cab and they rush to the nearest hospital. The cab owner carries Yami inside the hospital. The doctors were surprised by the intense wounds that Yami had, that the doctors took him to an emergency room immediately. Tea waited for three hours in the waiting room while Yami was in an intensive operation. In the hospital, Serenity was in a meeting with a doctor.  
  
Serenity: Tea? Is that you?  
  
Tea: Oh Serenity! *wipes away her tears* Why are you here?  
  
Serenity: A meeting. My doctor needed to see if the operation was a full success and he said that my eye sight is completely fine. Tea, why are you crying?  
  
Tea: It's that. Yami is in an operating room.  
  
Serenity: What? But why? What happened?  
  
Tea: I don't now. I'm just afraid that Yami might not.survive. *tears fall uncontrollably*  
  
Serenity: Tea, don't say that. I know he will be fine. I will call the others. Please don't worry. *wipes Teas tears and hugs her. She leaves to the nearest pay phone*  
  
Dr. English: Ms. Tea, Yami is now in room 2601 in the 7th floor. He is in an intensive care. It looks like he was beaten up intensively bad that his skin opened by its self. He now has 82 stitches on his body and he needs his rest.  
  
Dr. Spanish: Dr. English!! You have a phone call.  
  
Dr. English: Is it my wife again?  
  
Dr. Spanish: No sir. It's from Seto Caiba.  
  
Dr. English: Seto Caiba!? Do excuse me Miss.*walks away*  
  
Tea: Seto Caiba?  
  
She walks to an elevator. She reaches the 7th floor, but oddly, Yami was taken in the other elevator and the doors closed. She spots Dr. English.  
  
Tea: Excuse me Doctor, but where are they taking Yami to?  
  
Dr. English: Well, Mr. Caiba told us to send Yami to his private room. It is on the 9th floor room SETO.  
  
Tea: Oh, thank you. *she enters the elevator* Why did Caiba do that? How did he found out that Yami was here?  
  
Tea reaches the 9th floor and enters the private room to see that Serenity was already there.  
  
Serenity: I asked the Doctor where Yami was. *with a sad expression* Look at him.  
  
Yami was in a coma, breathing hard and covered in bandages. The rest of Yugis friends entered the room.  
  
Joey: Wow. What a room. YUGI!!  
  
Serenity: Don't yell!  
  
Joey: Sorry, How is the little guy. Wait, he is no little guy, he is Yami.  
  
Tristin: What happened?  
  
Tea: All I know is that--*She explains all to them*--But I don't know nothing about little Yugi.  
  
Tristin: Amazing.  
  
Mai: And I thought supporting the smell that came from Joeys room was hard  
  
Joey: Yeah.Wait a sec, are you calling me a stinker?  
  
Mai: No, I'm calling you a wind breaker.  
  
Tristin: You two look like a married couple.  
  
Mai/Joey: (O.O) WWWWWHHHHAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!?  
  
Serenity: This is a hospital. Keep it down.  
  
Tristin: Hey Serenity, we need to talk.  
  
Serenity: Umm, about?  
  
Tristin: Alone.  
  
Serenity: Alright.  
  
They both walk out of the room.  
  
Joey: Someone is mad.  
  
Tea: *holds Yamis hand* I think we better go. Lets leave Yami to rest.  
  
Joey: Ok.  
  
Mai: Get well soon, Yami.  
  
Tea: Good bye Yami *gives Yami a kiss on the forehead. She was going to leave until she saw that Yami was holding her hand, she stared at Yami and sat beside him.* I think I will stay, for you, Yami.  
  
Yami slept. Joey and Mai left the room, but found Tristin having a hard argument. Serenity started to cry and whispered something to Tristin then she ran away. Tristin was pale and didn't move an inch.  
  
Mai: That was odd. What happened?  
  
Joey: What did you do to my sister!!?  
  
Tristin: She dumped me!  
  
Joey: Ouch!  
  
Mai: That must have been very hard punch on the.  
  
Joey: Mai!!  
  
Mai: What!?  
  
Joey: I knowwhatyou'regoingtosay!! (I know what your going to say) *he said very quickly*  
  
Mai: You do?  
  
Joey: Yes. And it's very painful.  
  
Mai: Since when are you a telepathic!  
  
Joey: A temeratic!?  
  
Bakura: That is too much of a word for him. *sweet smile*  
  
Mai: Huh? Bakura.  
  
Joey: Ah, Bakura. Wait, your not that very weirdo little weirdo that wants to steal the millennium puzzle, right?  
  
Bakura: What? *confused face* I think I failed to understand you, Joey.  
  
Mai: *Grabs Joeys ear* Bakura doesn't know about his other side.  
  
Joey: *grabs Mai's ear* AWW!! Bakura knows that already.  
  
Mai: Oh. I forgot.  
  
Joey: Now look who is the brainless dog now.  
  
May: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!  
  
Joey: I called you a * Mai slaps him* Ouch!!! Why you!!  
  
Bakura: *sweat drop* Umm, I think I will go see Yugi now.  
  
Mai: Wait, how did you found out?  
  
Bakura: *walking to Yamis room* Serenity told me.  
  
Joey: Oh. Hey!! Come back here you!!!  
  
Mai: NO WAY!! *starts to laugh while she runs down the stares with an angry Joey chasing her*  
  
In the hospital room. Yamis room.  
  
Bakura: Tea how is he?  
  
Tea: The doctor said that he will be fine. He just needs to rest.  
  
Bakura: Wait. That is Yami!!?  
  
Tea: Yes. I'm so happy to know he is ok.  
  
Bakura: *disappointed expression* I see. I have to leave.  
  
Tea: Oh, ok.  
  
Bakura leaves the hospital in a hurry. Evil is shown in his eyes as his millennium ring shines.  
  
Yami Bakura: Why are you still alive? I thought Caiba killed you!! You stupid pathetic weakling, cant you do anything right!!?  
  
From is pocket, he takes out a small crystal gem. Inside the gem was Evil Caiba.  
  
Evil Caiba: I'm so sorry. Little Yugi interfered and made me fail.  
  
Yami Bakura: A little boy made you fail!! You are useless.  
  
Evil Caiba: Forgive me!!! Please don't kill me Bakura!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Its Yami Bakura to you, you fat, piece of.  
  
Merit: Plans are not going as sweet as you said, Yami Bakura! *smiles and walks to Yami Bakura. Looks at Yami Bakuras mad face and laughs*  
  
Yami Bakura: Don't start with you stupid laughter, Merit. Yami is alive. This THING failed.  
  
Merit: *serious face* I told you that he was useless. Let's kill him already.  
  
Evil Caiba: But wait, give me a second chance. I know how to kill him.  
  
Yami Bakura: So you are trying to use your empty head!?  
  
Merit: Speak up you weak moron.  
  
Evil Caiba: I will use what is still left of me in this world.  
  
Yami Bakura: *Evil Grin* Yes, I understand. Maybe there is still a brain inside that fat body of yours. If you fail again, I will throw you back to that black abyss again.  
  
Evil Caiba: I assure you, I will not fail. *Evil grin*  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Shina: Its over.  
  
Joe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Shina: Left you hanging?  
  
Joe: Yes you bitch.  
  
Shina: Just kidding. *sweet smile*  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity ran from the hospital with tears falling from her eyes. Heavy tears fell by the big argument that she had with Tristin. She decided to leave Tristin now that she clearly knew that her heart belongs to only one person, that although he is cruel and cold, he found a soft spot in his heart only for her. Serenity's one and only was none other then the cold hearted Caiba. She was so sad that she needed comfort that only her Caiba can give her. She ran to his company.  
  
Caiba: Set all the defenses of that card down. Raise the attack of that card. NO YOU MORON!! The other card. NO!! AAHH!! You're useless and stupid. YOU'RE FIRED!!!! *the phone starts to ring* WHAT!! I have a visitor? Put it on my monitor. * It was Serenity* Serenity. I'm busy, can you tell her to come later? Its an emergency? All right. Take a break.  
  
He goes to Serenity and sees that she is crying. He hugs her and takes her out on a walk. Serenity tells Caiba all about the argument she had with Tristin.  
  
Caiba: I see. At least you're a free girl now. Don't cry for something meaningless like that.  
  
Serenity: It's that, he said so many things that made me feel so, so evil, so cruel and, and *starts to cry even more, Caiba hugs her*  
  
Caiba: Don't worry. I know what you mean, but you were only following your heart. Remember, Serenity. You love me just like I love you.  
  
Serenity: I know. *looks at Caiba and smiles sweetly. Caiba gently wipes her tears away and kisses her very gently*  
  
Caiba: I love you, Serenity. Come with me.  
  
Serenity: Thank you, Caiba.  
  
Caiba: For what?  
  
Serenity: Fro asking the doctors to move Yugi to your private room. I really appreciate it.  
  
Caiba: It was nothing. I just wanted to please you by helping your friends. I already paid the doctor for the operation they did on Yugi.  
  
Serenity: *sweet smile* I'm so happy, Caiba. Thank you for your help.*  
  
Caiba smiled and kissed Serenity on the fore head. Caiba takes Serenity back to the company and they enter his office. Caiba opens his drawer and takes out a lovely rose with a ring tied on it. It was a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire on it. It was a gift to show her who important she is for him. She smiled and kissed Caiba. Serenity and Caiba started to have a conversation that leaded to a passionate kiss until the phone started to ring again and interrupted the kiss. Caiba was not so happy about that.  
  
Caiba: Who the hell is calling? *answers the phone* what!? Are you one of my employees? You are? That's good. YOU'RE FIRED. Why you asked? Because you called in the wrong moment you idiot!! I have another visitor? Put it on the monitor. * It was a young boy with green eyes and light purple hair* Hmm. I know this boy.  
  
Serenity: It's Bakura. He is a very sweet boy.  
  
Caiba: You know this boy? *Jealous tune of voice* who is he? For how long do you know this boy? When did you meet him? Where did you meet him? Is he your friend? Do you consider him a friend or something more? When was the last time you saw this boy? How is it that.  
  
Serenity: Caiba! Caiba he is only a friend. Yugi and the others know him better then I do. I only see him when he is with Yugi. I don't even talk with him that much, and please stop with the questions, or is it that you're jealous? *in a teasing voice*  
  
Caiba: Umm. no, anyway, this boy, He is of no importance.  
  
Serenity: Caiba, don't be that way, by the way, I better go.  
  
Caiba: What!? Why?  
  
Serenity: My brother is going to start to worry about me and I don't want that. Good bye Caiba. *She walks to the elevator. Caiba watched in the monitor as Serenity left the building. She greeted Bakura, but Bakura started to talk with her*  
  
Outside the building.  
  
Bakura: Now this is an odd meeting.  
  
Serenity: I didn't expect to find you here.  
  
Bakura: I just need to talk to Caiba for a second. Why are you here?  
  
Serenity: Well, I'm umm; I was here to talk with Caiba to, about, stuff.  
  
Bakura: Are you alright? You look nervous.  
  
Serenity: It's that.  
  
Caiba was watching by the monitor and did not like the fact that Bakura stayed speaking with Serenity for such a long time which was only for about 2 min. Caiba decided to go and see Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Serenity, I think its better that you go home. Joey has been looking for you all afternoon.  
  
Caiba: *walks to Bakura and gives him a death stare* you wanted to talk with me? I'm here, now what do you want?  
  
Serenity: I'm leaving now. See ya Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Good bye Serenity. *stretches out his hand to give Serenity a hand shake but Caiba got in the way and gives him yet another evil death stare, giving Bakura chills on his spine*  
  
Caiba: You are wasting my time. What do you want!? *Serenity quickly walks away*  
  
Bakura: Umm, it's that I want to have a duel with you, if you don't mind.  
  
Caiba: Yes, I do mind, now get lost.  
  
Bakura: Please Caiba, listen to my deal. Look!!* Shows Caiba a golden Egyptian god card. Caiba stared at the card with eyes wide open. He returns to look at Bakura*  
  
Caiba: What is your deal?  
  
Bakura: I just want to duel with you. If you win, you can keep the card.  
  
Caiba: What happens if you win?  
  
Bakura: Nothing. I just want to duel with you, that is all.  
  
Caiba: Alright. Follow me.  
  
Bakura started to follow Caiba into the company. They reached a private room, it was huge and white. No windows just a room.  
  
Caiba: Here we will duel.  
  
Bakura: Al right.  
  
They began the duel. Caiba started by throwing the Lord of Dragons and a Crystal Dragon. Bakura threw a weak monster in defense mode. Caiba easily killed the weak monster. The rest of the duel was the same way; Caiba was winning because Bakura still did not kill the Crystal dragon. Caiba was getting kooky.  
  
Caiba: This is way you wanted to duel me? To show me what I already know, that you're a loser!! That dog, Joey is a better dueler then you.  
  
  
  
Joey: aaaaaaachu, achu, achuuuuuu.. *sniff* man is someone talking about me?  
  
  
  
Bakura: I'm not a loser; I just don't like to duel here. Let's go to a place where only the strong survive.  
  
Caiba: Huh? What are you talking about?  
  
Bakura: You will see.  
  
Caiba, confused by Bakuras comment, is suddenly surrounded by a dark aura. His room disappears and all there was around him was nothing more then darkness. Evil is shown in Bakuras eyes. Caiba was suddenly blinded by the aura caused by the millennium ring.  
  
Caiba: What the!! What is this?  
  
Yami Bakura: Welcome to my HELL!!  
  
Caiba: *Steps back* what is the meaning of this!?  
  
Yami Bakura: This is my Shadow realm. Now this is a true dueling arena. This is the resting place of all those lost souls I steal, and there is a place reserved for your soul Caiba. *Evil grin. Whispers* you are not leaving this place alive, Caiba.  
  
Caiba: So that's what you wanted to duel me. I will not lose. Need I to remind you that you are losing.  
  
Yami Bakura: That is what a blind fool will say, Caiba.  
  
They continued to duel until Caibas big mistake.  
  
Caiba: I know I will win. I will not waste my time summoning my god card on a person who is going down. I will use my precious Blue eyes white dragon!!  
  
Yami Bakura: "Yes, just throw that card. That card will mark your end Caiba. Your favorite card will finish you." I know I will not lose Caiba.  
  
Caiba: That is what you think. RAISE, MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!!!  
  
Caibas dragon was summoned but something strange begun to happen, Caiba suddenly fell asleep. A second later he woke up; the first thing he saw was a huge Yami Bakura.  
  
Caiba: What the!! Since when were you so big!?! *He looks behind him and sees himself but in some sort of a coma but standing* what the!! What is happening? I'm here, but I'm there, but.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes, right where I want you. Hopeless, defenseless, now you are in your little pathetic card, looking through his eyes and with your body not moving, you cant play anymore and all I have to do is finish you off and like I said, I win this duel, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Caiba: NOOOO!!!!!! I can't loooose.  
  
Yami Bakura: Good bye, Caiba!!  
  
Yami Bakura sacrificed his entire hand to summon his golden Egyptian god card that he stole from Merit. Caiba stared at the beast with fear, knowing that it will kill him. From his direction the beast was huge. Caiba stepped back at the sound of one word that Yami Bakura said, the last word that Caiba will ever hear. One word.  
  
Yami Bakura: ATTACK!!  
  
Caiba saw his life flash before him. He saw Mokuba playing and the sweet smile of his beloved Serenity. That was the only word Caiba could say as he saw the blast coming toward him with great speed "Se-re-ni-ty" The blast made impact, all Yami Bakura could hear was Caibas scream of pain, which caused him to laugh with pleasure. Caiba was gone, wiping out all of his life points, nothing there but a lifeless corpse. Yami Bakura walked to Caibas soulless body and picked up the card in which Caiba rest in. A Blue eyes white dragon with Caiba as the back ground.  
  
Yami Bakura: It will be fun playing with your body for a while. * His cell phone rings* Hello? Yes, Merit! I have the body; I will take it to the warehouse as soon as I'm done here. I will be there in a second. *Hangs up the phone and look at the card where Caiba now rests*. What a useless card. * He stared at the card and toured it to shreds* Now you have no way to return, Caiba.  
  
He picks up Caibas soulless body and carries it to an abandon wear house where he meets up with Merit. Merit was not so happy; he knew that Yami Bakura took his God card.  
  
Merit: Yami Bakura!! I believe that you are in possession of something that belongs to me. Give me back my god card, Yami Bakura!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: I needed it, but you can have that card back. It is useless to me now. "Yea, yea, you just stick around me for a little while long, thinking I'm helpless without you, as soon as you get the other two Egyptian God cards for me, I'll take them the same way I took that one, and then you'll have the same fate our little friend Caiba had. I will soon have all the millennium pieces with the God cards."  
  
Merit: Now what?  
  
Yami Bakura: Aren't you the brains here?  
  
Merit: Umm, but, what, umm.  
  
Yami Bakura: *sigh* "Do I have to make everything my self. He is so useless" We must give this body to our little fat friend.  
  
Merit: Ah yes. Where is the fat moron?  
  
Yami Bakura: *revels the gem where Evil Caiba is in* Wake up fatty. Its time to work  
  
Evil Caiba: You got the body?  
  
Yami Bakura: Right here. I'm teleporting you in now. But remember, the same way I teleport you in, I can teleport you out and destroy you if you fail me. Got it!  
  
Evil Caiba: Yes Yami Bakura.  
  
  
  
In a hospital  
  
Shina: This times its for real people. Its over for now. I will make the second chapter soon so wait for it. You know what, I think 29 pages are enough for this chapter. I'm going to sleep now, good night. -.-zzz *wakes up* Listen Mr. or Ms. Reader I need your help. If you know the names of the three Egyptian god cards and the name of the museum lady with the weird Egyptian stone thingy and that freaky looking tiara on her head, please send me the names by a review, I would really appreciate it. 


	2. Doctor to Caiba

Shina: Hello people. I'm here recovering in a nice hospital.  
  
Hiei: I don't want to take a bath. I don't like sponges. They feel funny.  
  
Yusuke: And icky.  
  
Shina: Is Yami Bakura out of the operation room already?  
  
Kurama: No. He is in intensive after Joe squeezed his back and snapped it in two. How can you live with her Shina?  
  
Shina: I got use to it. She broke my bones, I broke her bones. As simple as that. Well anyway, here is the second chapter.  
  
Joe: Kurrrrrrraaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Wherrrrrrrrrrrrreeee arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrree youuuuuuuuuu??????  
  
Kurama: Help, someone tell her I'm dead.  
  
Shina: Good luck Kurama, well on to the story.  
  
O  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
In a dark abyss was a floating blue figure. A person with a white armor similar to the body of the blue-eyes white dragon. Caiba, alone in nothing more but darkness. Darkness every where. In that abyss he couldn't find even the smallest glimmer of light, only darkness.  
  
Caiba: Why? Why is this happening to me? Why? Just when Serenity was finally free, this happens. This is stupid!!! I need to get out of here, but how? I need to kick Yami Bakuras ass. I am going to kick him, punch him, and cut him. *Shows a fist*In a warehouse. I need to kill that bastard. Damit.  
  
Caiba was punching himself on the face because he was to cookie to see what Yami Bakura was planning. In Caibas Company, Mokuba was playing with a basket ball, which Caibas butler always tells him to not play in the company but he never listens when it has to do with his favorite ball. Caibas butler stopped Mokuba.  
  
Butler: Sir Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you that you do not play ball in the company? Today makes the 164th time this month. I will take this ball from you now.  
  
Mokuba: No!  
  
Butler: Give it!!  
  
Mokuba: NO!!!  
  
Butler: I said drop it!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *shakes of the ball from the butlers hands and gives him a look that only his family can give, a death stare. The butler steps back, he was surprised of how much Mokuba looks like Caiba when he is mad. Mokuba whispers* if you ever try to order me around again, I swear that I will alter your employee file and fire you and trust me, my brother showed me how to do that for a reason. Now get lost.  
  
Butler: *serious look.*Yes, sir Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba with a satisfied smile walks to the last room where Caiba was last seen enter. The room was empty. Caibas deck was on the floor scattered. "What a mess. I guess once again I'm the clean up guy" Mokuba started to pick up the card that were scattered on the floor and found a piece of a blue-eyes white dragons wing. "What the. This is weird, why did Caiba destroyed is favorite card? Well, I guess I will keep it, well, what's left of it" Mokuba picked up the deck and placed it in his pocket. He found the rest of the pieces of the card and started to think of it as a puzzle. He decided to reconstruct the card with his trusty school glue stick. Mokuba ran out of the company and called a cab to Caibas mansion. Mokuba ran to his room and from his book bag he takes out his trusty glue stick.  
  
In the hospital, Tea was waiting for Yami to wake up. Serenity and Joey entered the room.  
  
Joey: So, how is the little guy?  
  
Tea: He is fine.  
  
Serenity: I hope he recovers soon.  
  
Tea: Serenity, is it true you left Tristin?  
  
Serenity: *sad face* Yes. It was for the best.  
  
Joey: I heard that Tristin hasn't left his room ever since you left him.  
  
Serenity: I really believe that it was for the best. I didn't want him to be hurt.  
  
Tea: Hurt? Why was he going to be hurt?  
  
Serenity: It's that, I don't love him. I love someone else.  
  
Joey: Who?  
  
Serenity was about to revel the truth, until the hospital lost its electricity. The doctor entered the room to see that Yami was getting worse, now that the emergency light did not reach. The doctors take Yami and other patients into a room that only the doctors were aloud to enter. Tea was worried. Caiba suddenly appeared.  
  
Joey: Caiba, here?  
  
Serenity: *sweet smile* Caiba.  
  
Serenity started to walk to Caiba to give him a hug until she felt something was not right and she stopped. She looked deep within his eyes and all she saw was nothing more then darkness, emptiness. She started to think. "Those are not the eyes of my Caiba. What happened to him?" Caiba slowly walked towards the door where Yami and the others where taken.  
  
Serenity: Caiba are you all right? You... look different.  
  
Joey: Hey Caiba, you can't go in there!!!  
  
Caiba: I'm fine don't worry about me, I'm just.... tiered, and YOU Blondie, shut up and stay out of this, no ones talking to you!!!!!  
  
Caiba enters the room without any doctor noticing, searching for Yami.  
  
Serenity: I still say there is something wrong with Caiba; I could see nothing good in his eyes. And anyways why did he go into the room, why is he looking for Yami?  
  
Joey: Well I don't know about darkness or not in his eyes but there is definitely something wrong with him, he has never called me Blondie before and I don't like it, I don't like it when he calls me dog ether but I know something smells fishy.  
  
Serenity: Fine, lets go in and see what's wrong.  
  
Joey: Yeah, lets go!  
  
Caiba entered the room where Yami was. Serenity reached Caiba first.  
  
Serenity: Caiba wait. *puts her hand on his shoulder*  
  
Caiba: Take your hand of me you whore. *He slaps Serenity with great force. Serenity falls unconscious on the floor*  
  
Joey: You bastard!!!! *Hits Caiba with the first thing he could grab. It was a sharp tool and he cuts Caibas back* ops, I mean, take that you moron. I always wanted to say that.  
  
Caiba: Aaah! Why you!!  
  
Caiba and Joey started to fight. Caiba was stronger then Joey and punches him right on the chest leaving him with no air. Joey falls on the floor trying to get some air. Caiba slowly walked to Yami. He stared at the pharaoh with an evil grin and picked up some scissors that the doctors use to operate. He was about to stab Yami on the neck until Tea jumped on him. Caiba dropped the scissors and fell back, hurting Teas back. Caiba gets up and Tea stayed on the floor. Caiba was about to start kicking Tea until he fell on his knees in pain. The scissors he dropped were in his right arm. Caiba started to scream in pain as the scissors fell full of blood. Joey broke a chair On Caibas head which made him fall unconscious. Joey helps Tea get up.  
  
Joey: Are you all right?  
  
Tea: Yes. Thanks.  
  
Joey: It was nothing; anyway, you were the one that stabbed Caiba on the arm, not me.  
  
Tea: What? I thought you stabbed him.  
  
Joey: I didn't, but who did?  
  
???: Are you all right Tea?  
  
Tea: Ya- Yami!?  
  
Yami: I stabbed Caiba. I was afraid he was going to kill you.  
  
Joey: But, I though you got worse in health. And you're awake and kicking.  
  
Yami: I have more stamina then that. I will be fine. I hope Caiba is alright.  
  
Tea: What are you talking about?  
  
Joey: Yami, I think you are messed up on the head. Hello!! You just stabbed the guy cause he was going to kill us.  
  
Yami: That is not Caiba. Caiba is not here. Caiba is not even in this realm, I can't sense him.  
  
Tea: You mean to say that Caiba...  
  
Yami: No, Caiba is not dead, but he is not in this realm. I don't understand. If he is not dead, then he must be, in the shadow realm. This means that Bakura sealed Caiba away.  
  
Serenity: Ca-Caiba is...*tears fall from her eyes*  
  
Joey: Serenity?  
  
Tea: Caiba is the one, right Serenity? Caiba is the one you love, right? Those tears don't fall so easily.  
  
Joey: Serenity! You are in love with the guy that calls me a DOG!?  
  
Dr. English: What the hell happened here? We leave for a second and this place suddenly looks like the remaining scraps of world war III. Yami, your wake? That is a miracle. What the! This man on the floor is Seto Caiba!! What happened?  
  
Dr. Spanish: Dr. We checked the control panel and all the wires were cut. The battery we use for emergency was stolen.  
  
Dr English: I see.  
  
Dr. German: Dr. we need you in room 1094.  
  
Dr. English: I will be there in a second. Dr Spanish!  
  
Dr Spanish: Yes Dr.?  
  
Dr. English: Call Dr. Africa and Dr. Japan to take care of these patients. Call Dr. Puerto Rico to take care of Seto Caiba.  
  
Dr. Spanish: Yes Dr.  
  
Yami: I want to get out of here.  
  
Tea: But you are still in intensive.  
  
Yami: I don't care. Now I'm worried about Mokuba. Lets go. Lets look for Tristin.  
  
Joey helped Yami leave the hospital. Yami couldn't walk by himself now that he still has the 82 stitches on his body plus three broken ribs. They went to Tristin and convinced him to go with them. In Mokubas room, Mokuba was gluing back the pieces of the card blue-eyes white dragon. He finally finished and it looked horrible. Mokuba stared at the card knowing that there is nothing more he can do until the card starts to shine. Mokuba drops the card and stared at it. The card was shining with a great blue light. The light disappears and the card appears like if it was a new card. Mokuba looked at the card as Caiba appears in the back ground with a sad face.  
  
Mokuba: Is this some kind of new card my brother made? Why is he on the back ground? I know this is his favorite card, but, come on!! * knock knock* who is there?  
  
Butler: Dude!! Its like, me, the BUTler.  
  
Mokuba: Dude?  
  
Butler: Yeah, it's me, Dude.  
  
Mokuba: Oh, come in Dude.  
  
Butler Dude: Like, thanks Dude. Yo!! Have you seen Sir Caiba? Like Dude, I haven't seen him.  
  
Mokuba: Me neither.  
  
Butler Dude: Oh!! Dude!! You got like, so wicked visitors out there dude, and they are like, calling for you.  
  
Mokuba: Let me see.  
  
Butler Dude: Here is the monitor little man.  
  
Mokuba looks into the monitor and sees that the people that want to talk with him were Tea, Serenity, Joey, Tristin and Yami. Mokuba was wondering why were they there. He goes to the living room and Butler Dude guided Yami and the others to the living room.  
  
Mokuba: So, how can I help you guys? Yugi, you look like crap.  
  
Joey: Didn't Caiba say something to you about dirty talking?  
  
Mokuba: Joey, don't be boring! Now tell me, what do you want?  
  
Tea: We need to tell you something Mokuba. Something that I fear that has happened to Caiba.  
  
Mokuba: Something happened to my big brother? *worried tune of voice* what happened? Tell me!  
  
Yami: I think that Caiba is now trapped in the shadow realm.  
  
Mokuba: What!!? The shadow realm!? Is that just like when Pegasus trapped me in the blank card?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Mokuba: No*tears fall. Mokuba remembered how horrible it was to be trapped in the shadow realm. The though of Caiba being trapped in that horrible place only brought tears in his eyes*  
  
Serenity: *tears fall once again*  
  
Tristin: * Looks at Serenity, who started to cry. He felt anger, he knew that those tears meant something* Why are you crying Serenity!?  
  
Serenity: *wipes away her tears* Nothing. There was something on my eye, that's all.  
  
Tristin: I know there is something more to those tears. Its Caiba isn't it? Am I right!!? *Mad tune. Starts to yell* Why!!? Why did you do this me!? I love you and you chose Caiba!?! This is un fair!!  
  
Joey: Hey man, lay off.  
  
Serenity: *covers her ears* Stop it!! STOP IT!!  
  
Mokubas pocket stated to shine. Every one was as surprised as Mokuba. He reached for his pocket and took out Caibas deck, one card of the whole deck was shining with a low blue aura. It was a blue-eyes white dragon, the card that Mokuba reconstructed. In the background, Caiba was very visible. Every one stared at the card with wonder. Yami takes the card and his forehead starts to shine with a millennium eye.  
  
Yami: Caiba. Caiba is in here. He can hear you, Serenity. *the card stops to shine*  
  
Joey: What? In confused!  
  
Tristin: *jealous expressions. He sits down mad*  
  
Serenity: Ca-Caiba? *Card begins to shine again. She touches the card* Caiba. Are you ok? *the card shines even more* *sweet smile. A tear runs down her check. She lowers her head* It really is you! I- I miss you.  
  
Tristin stared with a mad face and got up to leave. Joey noticed it and followed him to the exit.  
  
Joey: Tristin!!*Tristin stops but doesn't turn around* I know what you must be thinking. That my sister is a tramp. Well listen up!! I don't know what you are thinking of but I know one thing, my sister followed her heart and there is nothing that you or I can do about that. Just let it be man.  
  
Tristin: *Confused face. Walks to Joey and places his hand on his shoulder* I don't understand you that well yet man, but thanks anyway. I need to get out of here.  
  
Joey: Well, see ya. And remember, chill.  
  
Tristin walked away to his bike and Joey entered the building again. Yami stared at Serenity.  
  
Yami: Caiba can hear you Serenity. It seems to me that he can hear you but you can't hear him.  
  
Tea: I don't understand. Why can he hear Serenity and not Mokuba?  
  
Mai: Yeah! Mokuba is his brother.  
  
Joey: Maybe Serenity has some kind of connection with that weird place where Caiba is. * He said as he entered the room*  
  
Mai: *every one looks at Joey with a surprised expression* I- I can't believe it!! Joey's brain just reacted to reality for the first time in his life!! This is a miracle!!  
  
Joey: * smirks, but he looked like a moron smirking*He! I told you I'm smart. *eye twitches* HEY!! What do you mean, for the first time!? I am always smart!!  
  
Tea: *sweat drop* Yes Joey, you are always smart.  
  
Joey: And your right, Tea. Now! What's going on here? *everyone falls down anime style*  
  
Yami: Enough! We must find a way to bring Caiba back. "YAMI!!" What the!! *holds his head* I think I am losing my head.  
  
Joey: What's wrong, Yami?  
  
Yami: I'm hearing voices. "Yami! I have an idea" Yugi? Is that you, Yugi? "Yes, it's me. Listen, I have an idea on how to bring Caiba back" You do? Tell me. "Well, it's kind of risky, but here goes. Duel with Bakura" A duel?  
  
Joey: Yami, have you gone mad or something?  
  
Mai: No stupid. Didn't you here him? He is speaking with Yugi in his mind!  
  
Joey: Ah! Yugi! I almost forgot about the little guy! How is he?  
  
Yami: He is fine. He has an idea; I need to hear so be silent Joey. Yugi, continue. "Ok. Duel against Bakura and I will do the saving. Get it?" No!! It is too dangerous. He might seal you to. "Yami, have faith! I might be able to pull it off. Come on Yami! Truest me!" It is too dangerous! You know how Yami Bakura is. He can seal you in the shadow realm and you will be lost for ever! "I know, but Please Yami. Give me a chance, I think that's the way Caiba got trapped, well Yami Bakura IS the only one with full access to the shadow realm, I could do it please!" I don't want to lose you, Yugi!!  
  
Mokuba: Yami, if there is anything I can do to help my brother, please tell me.  
  
Yami: Mokuba. *starts to think for a while. Looks at the ceiling and then looks at his bandages* I- I need the blue eyes that Caiba is sealed in. I might know a way to bring him back.  
  
Mokuba: You do? Great!! Listen, I am not a pro with computers yet, but Caiba is teaching me how to hack into super computers without being detected.  
  
Yami: that is good enough. I have a plan, Caiba once helped me in a similar way, I will need you to go to Caibas super computer and work from there. I will call you in Caibas cell phone.  
  
Mokuba: Got it. Here, Setos number. Call me when ready.  
  
Yami: All right, we are fine in this angle.  
  
Mai: Wait. What if plans fail? Its not like I know what you two are planning, but every plan has a down side.  
  
Mokuba: She has a point. What will we do?  
  
Yami: Well, if things don't go according to plan. We will have to leave it all in the hands of faith. I will believe in the heart of the cards.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Trust in the cards.  
  
Mokuba: Good luck, Yami. *Runs down stairs to a secret elevator*  
  
Tea: You can do it Yami.  
  
Serenity: Please, save Caiba. He is not as cruel as he looks if you get to know him.  
  
Mai: I'm rutting for ya.  
  
Tea: Good luck, Yami.*looks at him with a sad face and gently kisses him near the lips. Yamis eyes widened* I know you can do it.  
  
Joey: Well!! *places his hand on Yamis shoulder* Give Yami Bakura a hit for me. Break a leg.  
  
Yami walked out of the building with Mai and Joey. Tea and Serenity decided to stay with Mokuba. They needed to find Bakura but they had no idea where to start.  
  
Joey: Wait!! *worried tune*  
  
Mai: What now? *bored face*  
  
Joey: What about the Caiba body?  
  
Yami: Wait. Your right, we cant bright Caiba back without the body.  
  
Mai: Wow!! Joey, those brain cells resurrected!  
  
Joey: *stupid smile* Ah! Thanks Mai. *stays a second silent* Wait a second!!  
  
Yami: Mai, Joey, I need you two to get Caibas body back.  
  
Joey: WHAT!!? * With a petrified face jumps and lands on Mai's arms* There is no way I am getting near that thing!!  
  
Yami: But I need you to.  
  
Joey: NO!! He will kill me!!  
  
Yami: Tie him up or something.  
  
Joey: But he will KILL ME!!  
  
Mai: *sweat drop* Yami... I'm a little nervous about getting Caibas body. He is now the evil Caiba guy.  
  
Yami: Your right. "Wait Yami!! I want to speak with them." What? Yugi wants to speak with both of you.  
  
Joey: Oh! Ok, pass me the phone.  
  
Yami starts to shine with a golden aura, and he started to become smaller. The aura disappears and Yugi was there.  
  
Joey: YUGI!! *hugs the short kid, but he stepped back and looked at Joey with an angered face* Umm...are you ok man?  
  
Yugi: I...I cant believe you two!! *angry tune looking at them both* Why are you two acting like this!!?  
  
Mai: But Yugi. *sad face* He might hurt us, and ...  
  
Yugi: That is not my point!! Don't you two understand what I have to do? It is so risky, if it fails, just the simplest mistake can lock me inside the shadow realm with Caiba for ever. And all you have to do is get a body. *a tear falls* All we need you to do is bring his body. Is that so much to ask? "Yu-Yugi." That is all we need.  
  
Joey: You have a point Yugi. Mai!  
  
Mai: Lets do it.  
  
Yugi: *wipes away his tear* Thanks guys.  
  
Mai and Joey ran of to the hospital. Yugi was alone. He had no idea where Bakura was. While Yugi was searching for Bakura, Joey and Mai reached the hospital. Mai walks to the secretary.  
  
Mai: Excuse me. Do you know where Caiba is?  
  
Secretary: Caiba, Seto is located in room 9909. In the 10th floor. Only doctors are aloud there.  
  
Mai: Ok. Thank you.  
  
Joey: Now what? Only doctors are aloud there.  
  
Mai: Joey! I thought you knew me! I have other ways to go there. Wait for me here.  
  
Mai walks out of that room. She stayed around sight seeing until she found this very hot doctor who didn't want to leave her alone. She starts to have a conversation with him.  
  
Mai: So, what is your name?  
  
Dr.: Well mademoiselle, my name is Dr. French. *bend on one knee and kisses her hand*  
  
Mai: * sweat drop* Umm, nice to meet you. * Hits him on the head with her purse which carries only a 6 pound brick. The doctor falls unconscious* Ops *evil grin. A nurse runs to him, her name tag said Nurse French* Huh?  
  
Nurse French: Oh my god!! What happened to my husband!!?  
  
Mai: Umm...*sweat drop* Someone knocked him out with a brick and ran of over there!! *points to a direction*  
  
Nurse French: Where!? *She looks at that direction and Mai knocks her out*  
  
Mai: Sorry.  
  
She hides the bodies in a closet and takes the name tags and there coats. She walks to Joey and drags him away. Tells him her plan and they both entered the room dressed as doctors.  
  
Secretary: Oh!! How cute!! It's the French couple.  
  
Joey: What!!?  
  
Mai: *steps on Joeys foot* Aahh... yes, it's us. We need to go up to up to the 10th floor.  
  
Secretary: But only doctors are aloud in that floor.  
  
Mai: But you are not about to separate me from my husband are you?  
  
Joey: WHAT!!? *Mai steps on his foot.* AAHH!! I mean, I want to go up there for some very important business.  
  
Secretary: Ah! I understand now. *Greedy smile* Where are you two planning to do it?  
  
Mai: Do what?  
  
Secretary: You know. *goes closer to Joey and whispers something in his ear making him turn as red as a tomato*  
  
Joey: *steps back with super red cheeks* Wha...WHAT!!? I don't...I mean...  
  
Mai: What did she say? *grabs Joeys ear and starts to tell him something quietly* =whispering= What ever she said, try as best as possible to not spoil this. What ever she is talking about, try to refer it all to room 9909 in the 10th floor.  
  
Joey: Well...yes we are. We are going to make it in room 9909 in the 10th floor so don't let no one enter the room. *he gets even redder. Mai looks at him confused*  
  
Secretary: Good luck. Oh, and I almost forgot. Here. *Joey gets redder when the secretary gives him a condom*  
  
Joey: Umm...thanks. *Mai looks at him confused with wide eyes looking at the condom*  
  
The secretary gives Mai a pass so that she would be able to enter the 10th floor. They both enter to the elevator.  
  
Mai: Joey? Why did she give you that? And why are you all red? What were you two talking about?  
  
Joey: Well, the thing is that the lady thought that you and I were...well.  
  
Mai: What!?  
  
Joey: You know.  
  
Mai: What?  
  
Joey: To...well...do IT.  
  
Mai: WHAT!?! Eww!! Me with you!!? AAHH!!  
  
Joey: Hey!!  
  
Mai: Hey what!? Even if I was super drunk I would never even do it with you! That is so disgusting.  
  
Joey: Hey!! I am good looking!! What so bad about that?  
  
Mai: You are too stupid for me!! *looks at Joey like if he was some kind of alien*  
  
Joey: I am not stupid!!  
  
Mai: Yes you are and stupid people don't know how to kiss.  
  
Joey: What!?! Says who!!?  
  
Mai: I am not saying it, I know it. Trust me Joey I know.  
  
Joey: I know how to kiss, Mai.  
  
Mai: Ye right!! *starts to laugh*  
  
Joey: I know how to kiss. And I will prove it!  
  
Mai: And how are you expecting to do that, huh!?  
  
Mai was looking at Joey. Joey turned to face her. Joey slowly walked to her. She stepped back. Joey walked to her and places his hand on her shoulder. Mais eyes widened and Joey tenderly kissed her. The kiss was passionate. Joey started to play with her hair and then with her mouth. Joey stayed kissing Mai for a long while that even Mai started to open up to him delivering the passion that he made her feel. Joey broke the kiss to get some air. Mai looks at Joey with wide eyes of surprise. She was exhausted by the kiss that Joey gave her, she covers her lips and looks at the floor.  
  
Joey: See, I kiss just fine.  
  
Mai: uhu. *she was speechless*  
  
Joey: What was that? So, did I kiss ok or not? In my opinion about you, you kiss fine, but what about me?  
  
Mai: uhu * She was still speechless*  
  
Joey: What's wrong?  
  
Mai: *suddenly slaps him* Why did you kiss me!!?  
  
Joey: Before I talk, AWW!! Ok, know I can talk. Why did you slap me!!?  
  
Mai: You jerk!!  
  
Joey: What did I do? I'm confused. *starts to rub his red cheek* you slap hard.  
  
The elevator opens to the 10th floor. Mai quickly walks out of the elevator blushing. Dr Puerto Rico walks to Joey.  
  
Dr Puerto Rico: Ave Maria, que clase cambio. You look great Dr French.  
  
Joey: What did you call me? Oh, yeah *sweat drop* Aahh...thanks.  
  
Dr Puerto Rico: Por lo visto, Mrs. French didn't handle your passion, verdad? Increíble!! You have to teach me how to kiss like that. I want to surprise my wife at night. Hey! The Mexican dude is here. Dr Mexico!! Come over here!!  
  
Dr Mexico: Hello Dr. Puerto Rico!! Dr French, you look different.  
  
Joey: Umm...he, he *sweat drop* Hey, I was wondering if you know where Seto Caiba is?  
  
Dr Mexico: I know where he is!! Wait a sec.  
  
Joey: *lots of sweat drops* what!? o.o;  
  
Spanish  
  
Dr Mexico: Olvídalo. Ah!! Dr Puerto Rico!! Sabes que el señor Caiba lo tuvieron que inyectar.  
  
Dr. Puerto Rico: QUE!!? Ahorra te lo dijeron? Yo fui quien lo inyecto.  
  
Dr. Mexico: Que!!? Dime, que paso!!?  
  
Dr Puerto Rico: Pues, Caiba se despertó y lo primero que trato de hacer era matar me!!  
  
Joey: o.o; *sweat drop* "I don't understand nothing!! I think they are talking Spanish or something! I hate Spanish!! I always have a bad grade in that class!!! I think the teacher is up to take me down or something*  
  
Dr Mexico: QUE!!!? Te trato de MATAR!!! Ahí Dios mío!! Esas son las gracias de ese muchacho.  
  
Dr Puerto Rico: Me da mucha lastima. Creo que se metió en el camino de las drogas. El nunca era así.  
  
Dr Mexico: Sabes que el puede tartar de matarte de nuevo.  
  
Joey: HEEYY!!! I don't understand ANYTHING!!!  
  
Dr Puerto Rico: OH!! Perdone me Dr French. Hey, do you want to take care of Sir Caiba for me?  
  
Joey: SURE *big smile* Where is he? I forgot.  
  
Dr Mexico: Go down that hall way to the end then turn right. You will see it. Oh!! And in the conversation I was having with Dr Puerto Rico, well, he told me that Caiba was injected so he is sleeping.  
  
Dr Puerto Rico: Yeah!! He looks like a dead guy, but he is alive, so don't think he is dead cause I said he is alive and alive he is.  
  
Joey: *scratches his head in confusion*Ah! Thanks man. *Joey runs to the hall way*  
  
Dr Puerto Rico: Man?  
  
Dr Mexico: Weird.  
  
  
  
Shina: People, the doctors were talking in Spanish. I am saying it incase if you didn't knew.  
  
Hiei: The reader is not THAT stupid.  
  
Reader: Are you calling me stupid!!!?  
  
Shina: Sorry I interrupted the story.  
  
Joe: WHERE IS BAKURA!!? He is not in this story!!!  
  
Shina: He is but he is still not here. Be patient.  
  
Kurama: I think it is better to continue the story Shina.  
  
Joe: Forget Bakura. KURAMA!!!!!  
  
Kurama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'm too young to die. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shina: *sweat drops* Here is the rest of the story people. Joe!!! Stop biting Kurama. DOWN GIRL!!  
  
  
  
Joey: Come on Mai, you're to slow!  
  
Mai: Hey!! You're the one slow here, cant you see I'm in front of you!?! Moron.  
  
Joey: Huh, Ahh whatever lets just get Caiba and get the hell out of here.  
  
Mai: I wish we could but, you're just standing there doing nothing and he's heavy, get your butt over here and help me, will ya!!!  
  
Joey: *evil grin* You see Mai, girls like you need a man to do the real work. You cant do a mans work you know.  
  
After Mai was done beating Joey up, she decided to leave and find a way to move Caiba out of the building without anyone suspecting anything. She was walking around and saw two doctors talking, beside them was a bed with a person on it. The person was covered completely.  
  
Dr. Hawaii: He is dead.  
  
Dr. China: That is so sad.  
  
Dr. Hawaii: We have to report this. Come with me Dr China.  
  
Dr China: Yes doctor.  
  
Mai: Dead? I have an idea.  
  
She runs to Joey and wake him up from his unconscious state. She tells him her idea and they both go to action. Joey carries Caibas body and Mai was leading. They reached the dead body. Mai throws the body to the floor and hides it inside the closet of the room. They place Caibas body on the bed and covered him. Dr Hawaii and Dr China were walking to the body which was changed and know it was Caiba, they walk to the body accompanied by Dr. Australia and Dr New York.  
  
Dr Australia: What happened to him?  
  
Dr Hawaii: I don't know.  
  
Dr China: We were going to see if he drank his medication and when we got here, he was dead!  
  
Dr New York: It's a mystery. No one knows what happened to him?  
  
Dr Hawaii: No  
  
Dr Australia: I am curios to know what happened. Dr New York?  
  
Dr New York: Yeah!! Lets do what we are best at doing!  
  
Dr China/ Dr Hawaii: O.O;  
  
Dr Australia: Autopsy!!! Autopsy!!! You people have such an evil mind!!  
  
Mai/ Joey: AUTOPSY!!!!!?  
  
The word autopsy was echoing in there minds as Dr Australia was taking away Caiba. Mai started to panic. Joey was about to run to stop the doctor but Mai stopped him. She tells him another idea. Joey was not so happy with the idea but it was a good one. They followed the doctors. Dr New York was called to another room so Dr Australia was alone in the autopsy room with Caiba. He was about to remove the sheet until...  
  
Mai: DOCTOR!!!!  
  
Dr Australia: WHAT!!? You are not suppose to be here! I am doing my job and it is a disturbing one. Please exit the room.  
  
Mai: But, Umm...that body is not dead!  
  
Dr Australia: Yes it is! That's why it's here.  
  
Mai was distracting the doctor while Joey sneaked in from the ventilation system. He was right beside Caiba but he had no idea where to take him. The place only had one exit, the door where Mai was talking with the doctor. Joey remembered a movie he saw and decided to act.  
  
Dr Australia: Ok young lady, it's time you get out, shu, shu go on get.  
  
The doctor pushed Mai out of the room and locked the door from the inside. He was about to remove the sheet from the body until the body was rising all by its self. It stared to make sounds that were similar to a zombies.  
  
Dr Australia: I know that zombies would come to rule the world!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * he starts to pull his hair and run around like a moron* I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *he unlockes the door and starts to run again like a moron to the stairs, he tripped and fell in the stairs and was roiling all the way down, he reached to the first floor with only one unbroken bone. He accidentally scared an old lady and she broke his last bone with her metal stick*  
  
Joey: Ouch!  
  
Mai: Waw!! I thought that you were going to get caught.  
  
Joey: I'm stupid but not that stupid.  
  
Mai: Come on.  
  
They both took Caiba out without anyone noticing. They were taking a brake aside an ice-cream truck, eating ice-cream. Caiba was hiding inside a dumpster.  
  
Joey: That was to much. You really had outdone your self over there.  
  
Mai: I wasn't the only one. You really impressed me today.  
  
Joey: Was it... the kiss?  
  
Mai: Huh? *she starts to blush again. Joey looked at her and smiled and looked at the floor* you're good.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Mai: You kiss pretty good.  
  
Joey: Does that mean I'm not stupid?*she starts to laugh* What!!? Stop laughing!!! MAI!!  
  
Mai: I cant!!  
  
Joey: AAHH!!! What ever!! *Joey crosses his arms. Mai looks at him. She kisses his cheek* huh? Umm...Wait a sec!!! I kissed you on the lips and all you give me is a cheap little kiss like that!!? YOU SUCK!!  
  
Mai: WHAT!!!? YOU JERK!!! *slaps him and gets up* You are a moron!!!  
  
Joey: Here you go again! *bored face* Stop insulting me!! I get enough of that from Caiba. Caiba! CAIBA!!! We have to take Caiba to Yugi!!!  
  
Mai: Your right!! But...  
  
Joey/Mai: Where is he!!?  
  
O  
  
Shina: There, second chapy!!! The third one is coming soon. I think that the next chapter will be the last one, I'm not that sure but what ever.  
  
Hiei: FINALLY!!! I am no longer in that stupid hospital.  
  
Yusuke: I am so going to miss that nurse.  
  
Kayko: YUSUKE!!!  
  
Yusuke: Ka-Kayko?  
  
Kayko: YOU JERK!!! *slaps him*  
  
Joey: Now you know how I feel.  
  
Shina: I feel very sorry for Bakura and Kurama. Joe found Bakura and now they are both tied together that way they wont run away from Joe.  
  
Joe: YEAH!!!! Now this is life!!! Here with both my mans!! YEAHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Bakura/Kurama: *they try to speak but there mouths are covered with tape. They are tie together with a paper on them, it says "MY ASS IS JOE'S PROPERTY!!"*  
  
Yusuke: Poor things.  
  
Kuwabara: AICKICHY!!!  
  
Shina/Joe/ Hiei/Yusuke: HUH!!!?  
  
It s blank!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Finding Yami Baukura

Shina: ...  
  
Hiei: I'm going to buy some candy.  
  
Kurama: IM GOING WITH YOU!!  
  
Joe: Your not going anywhere!!!  
  
Kurama: NOO!!  
  
  
  
Chapter III: Finding Yami Bakura  
  
Yugi: Where are you, Bakura? AAHHGG!! Where are you!!? Yami, I have no idea where to look. "I don't know either" I am bored and on top of that I'm getting tired *sigh* what know?  
  
Yugi was walking around the corners of the buildings thinking on what to do. He had no idea where to go and Yami was trying to find out a way to find Bakura. An old woman trips and falls. Yugi runs to help her.  
  
Yugi: Are you alright?  
  
Old lady: You brat!! You made me trip!!! *starts to hit Yugi with her stick* Take this! Guards!! Help me!! This boy tried to hurt me!!  
  
Yugi: Aw, AW, stop it!! Wait a minute; I am only trying to help.  
  
Old lady: GUARDS!!  
  
Guard: What is it Miss?  
  
Old lady: This boy tried to hurt me  
  
Guard: Is that so? Come here boy!!  
  
Yugi: I was only trying to help!! "Run Yugi, RUN!!"  
  
Yugi started to run away and the guard was chasing him. Yugi was starting to get tiered of running so he decided to hide in a dumpster the guard decided to stop looking for him. Yugi was resting for a little while in the dumpster until he heard a truck getting closer and closer. The dumpster was suddenly on the air. Yugi saw a dumpster truck lift the small dumpster where he was resting in. Yugi starts to scream throws himself to the floor hurting his right leg. Yugi started to limp his way to a place where the guards where not going to look, the junk yard. It was very near. Yugi sat on a small cardboard box to rest again.  
  
Yugi: Ahg "How is your leg, Yugi?" Its fine, but I don't think I can run anymore. "We will have to stick around here until things out there calm down" *Yugi takes of his millennium puzzle and hangs it on a pole. A Yami ghost figure appeared* We will never be able to find Yami Bakura. *sigh*  
  
Yami: No, hope is the last thing that we should lose now. Think about what Mokuba will say?  
  
Yugi: I know, he will be mad and sad at the same time, but we don't have a clue of where Yami Bakura is.  
  
Yami: I know that, but we can't give up on Caiba.  
  
Yugi: Caiba! * He suddenly had an idea*  
  
Yami: Caiba is probably suffering in the Shadow realm and needs our help.  
  
Yugi: I have an idea!!  
  
Yami: Hm?  
  
Yugi: If Caiba is in the shadow realm and only an ancient Egyptian can enter the shadow real or communicate with it, why not try to ask Caiba for directions?  
  
Yami: Ask Caiba? That is not a bad idea, but it will not be so easy. I will need to take over for know.  
  
Yugi: Ok, I don't mind. I think I will take care of my leg in the break. Go on. The Blue eyes white dragon is in my left pocket.  
  
Yugi putted on his millennium puzzle and suddenly he was Yami. Yami took out the blue eyes and started to concentrate his energy on the card. While Yami was concentrating, Yami Bakura was getting inpatient.  
  
Yami Bakura: Where is that fat Caiba? Is it that hard to kill a comatose? He is useless.  
  
Merit: Calm down Bakura!! The last thing I need is a pathetic inpatient moron. *Yami Bakura gives him a death stare and Merit felt insulted* Wipe that look from your face Bakura. *stands from his chair and starts to walk to Yami Bakura* Oh, forgot about the Ring, so it is Yami Bakura. That is a very interesting Ring. * He gently touches the millennium ring* don't you think this Ring would look better on someone that has a leader mind like my own?  
  
Yami Bakura: * slaps Merit so hard that he starts to nose bleed* NO ONE!! No one touches my Ring. Now back off!! *he turns his back on Merit and walks away*  
  
Merit: Ahg!! Why you!! * covers his nose* Yami Bakura!! Don't turn your back on me!!* He runs to Yami Bakura and pulls his shoulder making him turn around and in that second Merit punches Yami Bakura above his stomach leaving him without air. Yami Bakura falls on his knees* *evil grin* You look good when you beg on your knees.  
  
Yami Bakura: I...I am not going...to beg to a moron like...you. *He looks at Merit and with force he spits Merit*  
  
Merit: Ah!! Disgusting!! * Kicks Yami Bakura* I hope this incident does not repeat its self, again!!  
  
Merit walks away covering his nose and Yami Bakura was struggling to catch some air. Yami Bakura sits up and stays put with an evil grin. "The time will come" He whispered and closed his eyes. Mean while, Yami was concentrating his energy on the blue eyes. Yami was surrounded by a golden aura and then by darkness, he finally entered the shadow realm to seek for Caiba. There was only darkness. Yami started to fly around to find Caiba. There was not a sight of Caiba any where. Yami was getting tiered now that wondering in the shadow realm was taking his energy away very quickly. Yami saw a blue figure floating curled up like a ball. Yami quickly flew to the figure to see that it was Caiba wearing an armor similar to the blue eyes body. Yami slowly got near Caiba, Caiba was muttering something but the only words that Yami understood were torture, pain, knife, cut, balls, Yami Bakura. Yami was not interested on what Caiba was thinking of so he went to speak with Caiba.  
  
Yami: Caiba!!  
  
Caiba: Yugi?  
  
Yami: Are you alright?  
  
Caiba: How come you're here? What's going on? Am I free to leave now?  
  
Yami: Let me answer!! I am an ancient pharaoh, I can enter this realm when I desire, but I am not use to this realm so I am losing energy and fast. I need to know if you have any idea of where Yami Bakura is. We are going to rescue you from this abyss.  
  
Caiba: Yami Bakura? Flash Back *Yami Bakuras Cell phone rings* Hello? Yes Merit! I have the body; I will take it to the warehouse as soon as I'm done here. I'll be there in a second. * Hangs up the cell phone* Flash Back ends I remember.  
  
Yami: Where is he?  
  
Caiba: He is in an abandon warehouse.  
  
Yami: Which one? There are about 20 warehouses in this city.  
  
Caiba: He was not specific.  
  
Yami: with luck, I might find it fast enough. Hang in there Caiba.  
  
Caiba: Wait!! How will you be able to take me out of here?  
  
Yami: In a duel. I will summon Yugi to the field and I will seal him in the Shadow realm, he will search for you and then I will bring him back along with you. I cannot release from the shadow realm something that I haven't sealed. I don't understand how is it that Yami Bakura released Evil Caiba  
  
Caiba: Alright. But what about my body?  
  
Yami: Your body...YOUR BODY!!??  
  
Caiba: What!!? What's wrong with my body!?  
  
Yami: I left Joey and Mai in charge of your body!! * he covers his ears to not hear Caiba*  
  
Caiba: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!??? That DOG is running around with MY body!!! A stupid DOG LIKE JOEY!!! Yugi!! How could you do that!?!! If Joey is in charge with MY body, I think we are better of getting me a new body!!  
  
Yami: Calm down, Caiba! I am not Yugi, I'm Yami, and Joey might not look smart but he is. I know that you're in good hands. Calm down...... * Caiba shuts him up*  
  
Caiba: I don't care what your second name is!! I am NOT in good hands. I am on the hands...I mean, on the paws of a DOG NAMED JOEY!!  
  
In front of a Hospital.  
  
Joey: AAHH!!! My left ear is beeping like if there is no tomorrow! Is some one talking about me or what?  
  
Mai: No, it's just that your brain is trying to revive its self, but its to dusty to do so.  
  
Joey: What does that mean?  
  
Mai: Never mind!! Now, where is Yugi? This sucks!! Mokuba gave Yami, his number, but we don't have it! AHG!!  
  
Joey: WAIT!! *from his pocket he takes out a quarter* HA, HAAAAA!!!  
  
Mai: * Bored face* Oh goody, now we can buy a candy now. What IS a quarter good for in these situations!?!  
  
Joey: Mai, use your brain!! I am going to make a phone call!! *stupid smile* My sister has a cell phone. Now, where is the nearest pay phone? *looks around and locates a pay phone. He runs to the pay phone and starts to dial*  
  
In Caibas house. Mokuba was trying to locate all the dueling arenas. Tea was helping out and Serenity was sitting down looking at a picture of Mokuba and Caiba. She was trying her best to be strong and not cry. There was a silence in that room until Serenity's cell phone starts to ring.  
  
Serenity: Huh? *holds up her cell phone*  
  
Mokuba: What the!! Oh, a cell phone. Well, are you going to answer it or not?  
  
Serenity: *answers the cell phone* Hello? Joey!!? What's wrong? (Joey) I'll tell ya what's wrong. I am here with a killer and I have no idea where Yugi is. Do you know anything? (Serenity)Sorry, but I still don't know where Yugi is. You'll have to call later. Good luck.* hangs up the cell phone*  
  
Tea; Joey called?  
  
Serenity: Yes. He has Caibas body, but he has no idea where Yugi is.  
  
Mokuba: Great!! We are one step closer to saving my brother! But, Yugi hasn't called yet.  
  
Super Computer: All dueling arenas located. None of them are in use.  
  
Mokuba: Computer, mark all the locations in a 3-D version map of Tokyo.  
  
Super Computer: Down loading 3-D map. Time needed; 20 minuets and 45 seconds.  
  
Mokuba: We will wait then. *bring, bring* Who is calling me now? Hello!? Ah, Yugi!!  
  
Tea: Yugi is calling!!  
  
Mokuba: Serenity!! What is Joey's number?  
  
Serenity: Joey is using a pay phone.  
  
Mokuba: Rats. Yugi...What? Oh, sorry. I mean, Yami, Joey doesn't have a cell phone. Tea, Yami knows where Yami Bakura is.  
  
Tea: Where is he?  
  
Mokuba: Where is he? What makes you so sure That he is there? WHAT!!? Is he ok? Is my big brother ok? * he calms down* Oh, I see. Well, when Joey calls we will tell him.  
  
Serenity: What happened to Caiba? * With a worried tune of voice*  
  
Mokuba: He is fine. Yami spoke with him and Caiba told him that Yami Bakura was in an abandon Ware House.  
  
Serenity: I'm glad that he is fine. * Sweet smile*  
  
Tea: How did he do that?  
  
Mokuba: He said that he entered that dark realm and spoke with Caiba. Hey!! Tea!! Search for every ware house in this city. The super computer is to busy to do that.  
  
Tea: What!!? I am not a pro with computers. I never really paid any attention to Computer class.  
  
Mokuba: Must I do every thing myself!?  
  
Tea: Well I see that a bad temper runs in the family.  
  
Mokuba started to work with a small lap top. Yami started to walk around in search for the nearest ware house which was right where he was, in a junk yard, but the junk yard was so big that anyone could get lost in it. Yami looked at his surroundings and started to see the same thing over and over again.  
  
Yami: What the. I know that trash can. "Yami, I think you better start marking stuff that way we don't get lost" You're right. * Yami picks up a sharp glass to mark the trash can, but the trash can was full of scratches* Umm. "Write a name on it, the first name that comes to your mind* Alright. * He wrote the first name that popped in his head on the can, Tea* "Tea?" Umm. Yeah, umm... " That's weird. Why did that name popped into your head?" I don't know * starts to blush* I...I think we better go on.  
  
Yugi was a little confused and Yami was walking with red checks. Yami was walking through the slum and heard an unfamiliar sound. He raised his guard and hid himself. A weird man was walking by with a shot gun on one hand and a dead animal on the other hand. Yami panics and steps back and accidentally kicked a can. Yami looked back and started at the can. When he looked back at the man, the man was staring at him with an evil grin. Yami was staring at the mans left eye which was missing and there was a hole. Yami tripped and fell and without any second thought he started to run. He didn't even look back, but he was hearing the foot steps of the man who was running behind him. Yami was panicking. He tripped again and this time he couldn't get up. His wounds haven't healed and the stitches were starting to sting badly . He was about to turn around until the man reached him and pulled his hair.  
  
Man: Ha!! I knew that you would come!!  
  
Yami: Who...who are you? "Yami!! Please get up, run!!!"  
  
Man: Your worse nightmare.  
  
Yami quickly reached to the first thing he could find, which was a sharp piece on broken glass and he quickly stabbed the man on the face. Yami opened his eyes and saw that the horrible face was only a mask and he broked it with the glass. The man was a young boy with long black hair and aqua colored eyes. Yami was surprised and speechless. The boy got up and with the gun's handle he quickly made a direct hit on Yamis ribs. Yami fell unconscious with the blow.  
  
???: *rough voice* Wake up!! * Echo*  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
???: *rough voice*Wake up, you pathetic rat!! * Echo*  
  
Yugi: ...ugh...  
  
???: *calm voice* Do you think he will ever wake up?  
  
???: *rough voice* Of course he will!! Wake up!!  
  
???: *calm voice* Umm...he is still not moving. Do you think I over did it on dragging him here?  
  
???: *rough voice* You idiot!! Shut up already, your boring me!!  
  
???: *calm voice* Ah!! I cant work with you!! It would all be easier if he was here.  
  
???: *rough voice* Are you talking about Bakura? You imbecile!! I told you not to mention his name on my presence!!  
  
???: * calm voice* But I didn't!! You were the one that said Bakura, not me.  
  
???: * rough voice* YOU JUST DID!!!  
  
Yugi: ...Bakura?  
  
???: *calm voice* Oh shit, he is waking up.  
  
He opened his eyes. There was nothing around him. There was no sound, to even Yami's voice. Yugi tried to speak with Yami, but there was no sound. Yugi tried to get up, but there was a huge pain in his ribs. He held the pain and got up. He was limping and reached to a wall to rest.  
  
Yugi: What the. I'm...I'm me? I thought Yami took over.  
  
He gasped and looked around; he was in a ware house. He was hearing foot steps.  
  
???: *calm voice* You finally woke up. I was getting worried.  
  
Yugi: *looks to the direction where the voice was coming* Wait a minute; you're the guy that was chasing Yami.  
  
Vincent: *calm voice* Yes, its was me. I was doing my job and it was to watch if there were any intruders and you were there. You can call me Vincent.  
  
Yugi: I heard a voice...it was Merits voice.  
  
Vincent: Yes. It was Sir Merit.  
  
Merit: Its MASTER Merit.  
  
Vincent: No. *looks at Merit seriously*. My master is Master Yami Bakura and you are not Master Yami Bakura, you are Sir Merit. You are not worthy of the title Master  
  
Merit: Shut up!! You look like a serious killer but you are as annoying as a six year old kid.  
  
Vincent: Don't insult me!!  
  
Merit: Don't raise your voice at me!!  
  
Yugi: Ahem...  
  
Vincent/Merit: Stay out of this!!  
  
Yugi: Sorry...*looks at the floor*  
  
Yami Bakura: Cant I leave you two alone for one second? Oh, Yugi. You finally woke up. I was getting tired of waiting.  
  
Yugi: Yami Bakura!! Let Caiba go free. Or we will...  
  
Yami Bakura: We? *Starts to laugh*  
  
Yugi: What? *starts to yell* what's so funny!?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yugi, haven't you notice that you are all alone?  
  
Yugi: Your wrong!! Cause I am with...*touches his neck to reach the chain of the millennium puzzle, but it was not there* Oh no!! My millennium puzzle!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Ha, ha, haa!! Do you really think that I would pass out an opportunity of getting one of the millennium items? * With an evil smile he held out the millennium puzzle* Now what are you going to do? You are all alone, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: I'm...I'm alone? * he started to think, what the heck is he going to do to save Caiba and get back the millennium puzzle*  
  
Merit: Yami Bakura!! Did you forget what happened earlier?  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, the slap. Well, I have important things to do and I can't just think about something as pathetic as that. Now leave me and Yugi alone.  
  
Merit: What!?!!  
  
Vincent: Yes Master.  
  
Yami Bakura: Vincent!! Drag Merit out of the ware house.  
  
Merit: Don't you even dare put a hand on me:  
  
Vincent: *Punches merit above his stomach with such force that he fall unconscious. He starts to drag Merit out*  
  
Yami Bakura: *smiles*Its good to have a pathetic slave like Vincent. Anyway, Yugi, I want to play a little game.  
  
Yugi: A...a game?  
  
Yami Bakura: Tell me, if you had to choose on whom to save. Who would you chose? The millennium puzzle, which includes Yami or Caiba?  
  
Yugi: What!? I can't choose!! There are both my friends!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Choose!! That is a rule  
  
Yugi: Aah!! *falls on his knees* I can't!! *starts to hold his head*  
  
Yami Bakura: Ha, ha, ha!! You are so pathetic without Yami on your side. This is so fun. *evil grin* Choose!! You know what? I think this is the time for a little old fashioned dueling. Don't you think? Yugi, Lets Duel!!  
  
In the middle of the ware house a dueling arena raised from the ground. Yami Bakura stepped on one side of the arena and a nervous Yugi stepped on the other side. Yugi had no idea what to do. He was depending on Yami to help him save Caiba, but now Yugi is alone. Yami Bakura took out his deck and smiled as he called forth the shadow realm. Yami placed his first card which it was 1900 AP (attack points). Yugi took his first hand and saw that the strongest monster he had was the Koumori Dragon with 1500 AP and 1200 DP (defense points). He summoned it face down in defense mode and Yami Bakura quickly defeated it. Yugi kept summoning monster in defense mode and Yami Bakura was still with the same monster. Yugi took a new card and calmed down a little.  
  
Yami Bakura: You're pathetic. I always wanted to duel not Yami, but you, to see who pathetic you are without Yami.  
  
Yugi: I don't need Yami to beat you. I summon, Gaia The Fierce Knight. Attack!! *destroys Yami Bakuras monster*  
  
Yami Bakura: So the kid still has some juice in him, but, how about this move. * summons a monster with 2500 AP* Attack!!  
  
Yugi: Oh no!! Gaia!!*he panics again*  
  
Yugi took another card and it was a Caibas Blue eyes white dragon. Yugi stared at the card and decided that to win the duel he will need to summon him. He summons the Blue eyes and Caiba was in the field.  
  
Yami Bakura: What the!!  
  
Caiba: What the, You!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *starts to laugh* I thought I destroyed you. No matter, I will destroy you completely in the field.  
  
Yugi: Umm...I place this trap card. Caiba...I mean, Blue eyes white dragon, Attack!!  
  
Caiba: What? Do I look like a dueling monster to you!?  
  
Yugi: You are now, Caiba!! Attack it!!  
  
Caiba: White Lightning!!!  
  
Caiba, with a Blue eyes white dragon armor, summoned white lightning and vanished Yamis monster. Yami Bakura only smiled.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yugi, you just made this more fun. Now, I will summon a monster like always, but I will place one of my favorite trap cards behind my beast. If Caiba attacks my beast, he will die, but if he doesn't attack, he will die anyway and when he dies he will be completely sealed in the shadow realm, never to return.  
  
Caiba/Yugi: What!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Don't worry, if Caiba is sealed, you might be able to have a chance to save Yami. Ha, ha. If I even give you a chance.  
  
Yugi was panicking even more, but in Caibas Super Computer...  
  
Mokuba: Yami Bakura. *Evil smile* You cant escape me. Computer!! Locate the dueling arena in use.  
  
Super Computer: It is located in down towns junk yards ware house.  
  
Mokuba: So Yami was right. Tea, Serenity!! Go!!  
  
Tea/Serenity: Yes!! *they leave the building to go to the ware house*  
  
Mokuba: Computer, show me the battles status and players.  
  
Super Computer: Players are: Yugi and Bakura. Negative energy is sensed in the player, Bakura. Yugis life points are 1000 and Bakuras life points are 1500. Yugis current beast is The blue eyes white dragon. Negative energy is detected in the Blue eyes white dragon.  
  
Mokuba: Seto!! This arena is unprotected; getting that info was too easy. Let's check the dueler's hands and cards in play.  
  
Serenity and Tea were in there way to the ware house and Joey called, Serenity told him the location. Joey and Mai were getting ready to go to the ware house until...  
  
Joey/ Mai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Joey jumps with fear and lands on Mais arms*  
  
Evil Caiba: Untie me you morons!!  
  
Joey: MAI, MAI, MAIIIIIIIIIIII!!! He's gonna kill me, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!  
  
Mai: *bored face. Drops Joey* He's tied up you moron.  
  
Joey: AW!! My back. Well then, Mai drag him to the ware house. *starts to walk away*  
  
Mai: *pulls Joey's hair, making him fall back* Are you crazy!!? I am not going to touch him!!  
  
Joey: AWW!! Take it easy.  
  
Mai: if you're a gentleman, you take care of the killer.  
  
Joey: No way!!  
  
Mai: Why not?  
  
Joey: I am no gentleman.  
  
Mai: *sigh* Aah!! Your useless.  
  
Joey: At least I kiss good  
  
Mai: *blushes* Wha...what!? We are not talking about that!!  
  
Evil Caiba: Ahem!! Hello!! I am still here!!  
  
Joey/ Mai: You stay out of this!!! *gives him one hell of a death stare that gave him Goosebumps*  
  
Evil Caiba: Sorry... sorry.  
  
Joey: Well, I am not going to drag a mad man for free.  
  
Mai: FINE!! Umm...one date when it's all over.  
  
Joey; A date? *imagines dropping a huge plate of spaghettis on her head and then stuffing his face* He, he...wait a minuet, know that is just wasting food.  
  
Mai; What!?  
  
Joey: Umm...OK!! One date.  
  
Joey grabs the back part of Evil Caibas ropes and throws him in a dumpster which was going to be taken to the Down town Junk yard and they called a taxi to fallow the dumpster truck. In the taxi, Mai was mad cause of the deal.  
  
Joey: Well, so you and me in a date.  
  
Mai: You know, I am not going to pay for the dinner.  
  
Joey: Don't worry. I'm gonna use my 5 year savings.  
  
Mai: *Surprised face, she was thinking that he had about 700 dollars* And how much is that?  
  
Joey: 7 Dollars!! * moronic smile*  
  
Mai/ Taxi driver: *anime style fall*  
  
Tea and Serenity were also in a taxi in there way to the ware house. Serenity was silent, she didn't even wanted to move.  
  
Tea: What's wrong?  
  
Serenity: Huh? Umm...nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Tea: You don't look ok. Is it Caiba?.  
  
Serenity: Do you think he is ok?  
  
Tea: Hm? In the shadow realm? Yami told me, that a shadow realm was an endless abyss of darkness where there is not even a sound in.  
  
Serenity: He must be very lonely.  
  
Tea: Serenity, you never answered my question. Is Caiba the one?  
  
Serenity: Caiba? *blushing and smiling*Well, love is a weird thing. And even I don't understand it, but yes. Caiba is my one and only.  
  
Tea: Since when?  
  
Serenity: Since... well, three months ago. *Tea looked at her, very surprised* I know, I know. It was wrong of me, but I couldn't control it, and on top of that, Tristin was being so emotional ever since his grand father died that I just couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
Tea: Oh.  
  
Serenity: I wonder how is he? Tristin...I think I was to harsh on him.  
  
Tea: I think you just couldn't hold him anymore. *Serenity didn't speak* you know, you are not the only one that feels the weirdness of love, I'm in love too.  
  
Serenity: really? With who?  
  
Tea: Well, with Yami Yugi.  
  
Serenity: Yami!? *Tea nodded* *sweet smile*  
  
There was silence until...  
  
Cad Driver: *sniff* That was...so beautiful. *sniff*  
  
Tea/Serenity: Huh!?  
  
In the dueling arena, Yugi and Caiba didn't new what to do. Yugi was sweating a lot. Yami Bakura was raising Yugis stress with the choosing game. Every time Yami Bakura gives Yugi a choice on who to save, Caiba always stared at Yugi, making him even more nervous. The ware house door slammed opened and Yugi and Yami Bakura looked at the door wondering who it was. The one that opened the door was...  
  
  
  
Shina: Left you hanging? To bad!! Well, I guess there will be a fourth chapter. I hope you liked this one, although I like the second chapter better, but that is just my opinion. Send me a review and be nice, but honest. 


End file.
